Life of a Pirate
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: AU. Francis finally reached his goal, he shot Arthur Kirkland, his long-time rival. Arthur managed to give Alfred, his little brother, a little something for a certain person he had adored for a long time. Not sequel friendly. Oneshot.


__Disclaimer:I own nothing expect the plot!

_Life of the Pirates_

How could have he not seen this!? It was such an obvious trap... Arthur Kirkland was such a bloody fool.

"Captain!" a crew member called him. "Captain Kirkland!"

Said captain recognised the voice as his brother's, Alfred's. He was a right git at certain times, but still Arthur couldn't leave him alone. He promised their Mother that he would look after him.

"Just bloody call me by my name, you fool," Arthur managed to cough out.

Alfred smiled a bit. He still cursed him when he was on the brink of death. "You knew that Francis Bonnefoy's and Antonio Fernandez's crews were planning an attack, didn't you?"

Captain Kirkland smirked. Yes he knew about the attack...but was too oblivious to it. He guessed that they would be able to beat the shite out of them as always.

"Dude, if you knew about it then why didn't you tell the crew to back off?!"

"I am a lot of things, brother. I am a pirate, a wizard, a right git and a brother. But i was never a coward. I thought you knew better than that, Alfred."

Even though they had different Fathers the two brothers cared deeply for each other. After their Mother's death they were all that was left to them. Their Mother passed away when they were little. Young Arthur was only fourteen at that time, while Alfred was ten. They were poor. To have something to eat, Arthur stole from markets food for his little brother. For weeks he himslef would go foodless. But one day when an old pirate saw Arthur fight for food and win, he took the boy in his crew along with Alfred. They worked hard and in return they got rewarded. The young boys became the captain's favorites and when the old man died, the old man left the ship to Arthur who happily accepted it and became one of the most feared pirates in the whole Seven Seas.

But then... There were other pirates who wanted Arthur Kirkland dead. And one of them was Francis Bonnefoy. He tried to attack their crew more than they could count. But Arthur was a smart person. He knew how to win the fights and Alfred was a pretty talented strategist.

But this time Arthur's pride got in the way. Also the blonde didn't think that Francis would team up with Antonio. The bloody bastard was his ally along with Lovino Vargas and Feleciano Vargas. The bloody traitors.

So to put it shortly, it was a surprise attack.

They shot Arthur Kirkland, got their money, so they were happy...

Well, Feleciano was a bit sad but his brother told him to suck it up and the younger Vargas did so. But Alfred knew that he didn't dare to lay a hand on their crew or their treasure. The kid had too much moral to do that than his prat of a brother.

"Listen Alfred. Remember there was a platinum blonde girl who used to play with us when we were kids? Back when Father was alive, back when we were rich? Back when we lived in Russia?"

Alfred nodded. There was a girl. She was pretty. But Alfred didn't get attached to her so much because he didn't like her brother. Well Arthur didn't like him or his sister but still he had a soft spot for the blonde. Alfred would tease about it when Mother was with them and his brother would blush like a madman.

"I found her," Arthur smiled. "I found her back in Belarus. Remember? We stopped there shortly because we ran out of supplies. Do you remember her name? I do. Her name is Natalia Arlovskaya. I saw a glimpse of her in the palace, when i was attempting to get a few antique guns. She is the Ruler of Belarus now. I believe she saw me too, for she blushed and went the other direction. Alfred, take this to her. And the ship is all yours now. Sorry i lost everything, but i believe that you will collect more treasure than i did. You know where the map is." Arthur coughed up more blood.

"We have been through a lot, but i hope you know that i love you more than any-" the light faded from his eyes.

"Arthur? Captain!? Brother!"

That night the crew shed tears. They welcomed their new captain and burrowed their old one.

The next day they saled to Belarus. The crew didn't know why, but they feared to ask. Alfred was a nice bloke to talk to, but he could be feared when he was in a bad mood.

The sun was shining clearly...but it wasnt as bright as it was the days before. The days when his brother was alive. It seemed as if the sun itself was grieving for the loss of the life of the one and only Arthur Kurkland.

The sea was still today. It felt as if the sea was as sad as them, for it lost one of his greatest rulers.

"Captain Jones, we see the shore," stated one of his brother's sailors... No, these sailors were his now. Alfred guessed that it was an old habit.

"Good, go on and get your supplies, i have some business," he ordered the crew and went to his brother's room.

Alfred got that letter Arthur was talking about and retreated to his own room, where he got changed into normal citizen clothes.

"Now to get to Natalia," he murnured to himself and waited for night to come.

XOXOXO

The starts were shining bright. The sky was as beautiful as the diamond Alfred saw back in the New Land. No worries, they'd be back in shape really soon.

Creeping in the night as a normal citizen was hard. Why haven't he just chosen to wear the black clothes so it would be easier for him to not get noticed?! Oh yeah, a hero does not hide from his enemies.

There he saw the three rulers of the Eastern Europe. Ivan Braginskii and his sister of a cow Katya Braginskaya. Ivan ruled over Russia these days. Natalia Arlovskaya as beautiful as ever with her plarinum blonde hair up in a neat knot. She ruled over Belarus.

There weren't any guards near them, seeing that they had Natalia with them. Arthur taught her a few things on how to intimidate people. Besides the woman had her own talent in that.

So seeing a chance, Alfred jumped down right in front of them. The cow tried to yell but Natalia had her mouth shut with her hands.

"I know you..." she drawled.

"Like hell you do. You might know my brother more, dude," Alfred scoffed.

"Dear sister, don't you remember? We used to play with them, da?" Ivan interrupted. Alfred and Ivan never went along. But they didn't try to kill themselves too.

"Alfred, is that you?" Katya asked him.

"I guess," Alfred shrugged.

"So why are you here?" the Belarussian asked with her perfect eyebrow raised.

"Arthur died yesterday. He was shot in an ambush from three enemy pirates, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez and the Vargas pirates. Right now our ship is sort of broke and Brother asked me to give this to you," the pirate gave her a letter.

Natalia was stiff. Her eyes were watering. She was on the verge of tears.

"You know, that day when you were in ny country for whatever reason, i saw him. He looked at me, smiled and waved at me. I was _so_ happy that i got to see him after that horrible incident. I ordered my guards to leave me alone for a moment and i went to meet _him_. We went to the palace and we talked in my room 'till the night. He told me that he can not be with me for forever because he had his crew to take care of. i was angry at him for choosing you over me. I still ask myself why. Can this answer my question, Alfred?"

When Natalia got no response, she looked up to find only her siblings.

"Он ушел, сестра."

"Я поняла, брат."

XOXOXO

Natalia wondered what the young pirate was up to now. She was about to give some money so they could buy some supplies. What was she thinking? Pirates rarely bought things, they stole things. But she knew that _his_ crew never stole a thing from the Eastern Europe.

Sighing as she went to her bed, the blonde opened the letter. As soon as she opened the seal, she could smell _him_.

She missed that night that she had with him. The night she slept in his arms for the first and now...the last time.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Natalia started to read the letter.

_Okay, so if you are reading this, i bet my ship i'm dead, eh? Well i guess the bloody frog can have a party now. Anyway, how are you doing, Natalia? Pardon that i can't be with you right now. I guess that the git told you why i am dead now... He did right? If he didn't you may as well give him a big black eye. _

_So, i apologize for that night. I really wanted to stay but i gave my word to protect my crew to the old Captain Allistor and a promise to protect the little git that i call my brother to my Mother. I know i may be a coward at times, but you know i don't believe in that. At least...not many people know that i am a coward. I hope you won't tell that to Alfred. I want him to still have that idea of me being a Mary Sue. _

_However, we both know i am far from being one right? You know i lied, i stole, i killed for the fear of breaking the promises i made. I'm a coward... But is it wrong to believe that since i did these things to keep my word i am not a coward. Is it wrong? Well i guess i'll never know. _

_But i know one thing for sure. Ever since i saw you from my window. I knew you were the one. I just wanted to hug you and claim you as mine. But hey, i knew i couldn't. I remember i was about five when i saw you. I thought you were one of those little princesses that the pirnces married in the fairy tales that my Mother used to read to me. My Brother got the idea that he was, still is, a hero from one of those stories. That was some bloody hell to deal with. I really wanted to make you my bride so i worked hard for you to friend. But then my Father just had to lose all the wealth he had by playing cards. Mom died because of an heart attack, remember?_

_I wanted to give you a little present that day, but you moved away to a foreign country so i never saw you again. That is until that day. I never expected to see you again, so i couldn't cgive you that present. Instead, you gave me a present. A memory full of us. And only us. I must thank you for that. Now please, open your present that is on the top of your wardrobe. I wasnt able to give it to you in person, because you were with your brother. You know Ivan and I weren't the best mates. But i must say he is a nice bloke. _

_Goodbye Natalia. I was hoping you would become Natalia Kirkland but, the git of a God hadnt had that in his schedule, huh?_

_Goodbye, Natalia. I will always love you, dear._

_~With love and respect,_

_Arthur Kirkland._

There was his family seal. Two snakes over her favorite flower, a rose.

XOXOXO

The sun that morning was big round and orange, giving a to the grey sky. There were hints of clouds on the sky, which were tinted orange. The sky looked beautiful.

The morning later Natalia peered over her wardrobe and saw a box. The woman blew on it to get the dust off. When she opened her present, the platinum blonde dropped the box out of sheer shock. In the box was the same green bow that she lost, when she was little.

She remembered that day clearly. Her siblings and her were playing with the Jones family heirs. They were playing game of tag. Well, more likely her, her darn sister Katya and Arthur, while Ivan and Alfred were having some sort of conpetition of theirs.

At the Jones Manor everything was the color of blue and white. But the backyard saved the residents from its' boringness. So they ran to the playground as fast as they could. Katya fell on her way and grabbed Natalia, who fell with her sister. The long-haired girl almost fell into the river but Arthur had been able to save her. But her favorite green bow, the one that she got from her Mother, fell into the river. No one was able to snatch it.

Natalia put up a really big hysteria over her ribbon. For that Natalia never forgave her sister. It was the last thing she had from her Mother. It was no secret that she had another Mother than her siblings.

They never saw the ribbon again, until today that is.

"Oh Arthur..." she sighed.

XOXOXO

Alfred was planning their next attack on the killer of his dear Brother.

"Soon, my men. Soon we will have Captain Arthur's revenge!"

Right after they get enough gold to upgrade their old ship and their weapons, the crew would go to Francis Bonnefoy. He would pay. He would pay dearly.

A/N: so, been a while since I posted here...Well, I hope the characters were all like them...but a bit more serious. I tried my best to use semi 2p characters.

Please Review!

=Cherryqueen567


End file.
